


Bastard Scotsman tries to steal poor Welshmans sword: Starring David Tennant and Michael Sheen

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, David tries to steal the flaming sword from Michael, Fun, Gen, Meta bonus ending, No shipping, Real people, references to Staged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “Well, it’s been an adventure, and we couldn’t have done it without you guys, all the crew, the cast, the caterers, everyone. You helped put together something amazing, and none of this would be possible without you. I can’t thank you all enough for all that you’ve done for this show. You are all amazing” Neil said into the microphone at the Good Omens wrap party. They’d finally finished filming the show, with all that would be left to film would be pickups later on.
Relationships: Michael Sheen & David Tennant
Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bastard Scotsman tries to steal poor Welshmans sword: Starring David Tennant and Michael Sheen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this idea has to be attributed to the Ace Omens server. We were all talking about how David Tennant was committed to the role of Crowley, acting in an actual burning building, and a burning Bentley. And then we started joking that David would want to be a part of every fire scene, and that he probably wanted to hold the flaming sword that Mireille Enos, who played War, got to hole, because in the Tarmac scene, it actually was on fire. So we came up with this fantastic idea that Michael got to take the sword home, and it's still flaming, but doesn't hurt for some reason. And David just keeps trying to steal it from him. So, thank you Ace Omens server, I love you guys, you keep supplying me with fantastic ideas! Couldn't have come up with this without y'all! Hope you enjoy, and there will be more of this to come!

“Well, it’s been an adventure, and we couldn’t have done it without you guys, all the crew, the cast, the caterers, everyone. You helped put together something amazing, and none of this would be possible without you. I can’t thank you all enough for all that you’ve done for this show. You are all amazing” Neil said into the microphone at the Good Omens wrap party. They’d finally finished filming the show, with all that would be left to film would be pickups later on. Everyone raised a glass and made a toast to each other. The music picked up, and people went to grab food from the caterers. People laughed and joked together, many a friendship having been made over the course of the shoot. David looked around the tent of some of the nicest people he had ever worked with and smiled. Filming Good Omens had been so much fun. He’d had so much fun playing Crowley, got to do some things he’d never done before as an actor. Got to film inside a burning set, a burning car, in front of a green screen on a rig that he spun around on. He even got to wear 70’s clothes, heels and a fake mustache, and pole dance with a giant pin in front of a green screen with Ned Dennehy and Ariyon Bakare. The fire was pretty cool. 

Of course, the highlight of getting to play the demon Crowley was getting to work alongside Michael Sheen, who he had wanted to work with for a long time. Michael was a fantastic actor, and a great friend. And he was currently chatting with Jon Hamm, holding  _ the flaming sword _ . The coolest prop in the entire show. And it was currently on fire. It had been since they shot the tarmac scene, and nobody could figure out how to turn it off, but somehow, the fire didn’t hurt anyone, so nobody seemed to care. Michael had been given it as a wrap gift by Neil and Douglas. All David got was a pair of Crowley’s glasses, not that he was complaining. They were really cool glasses. But he really wanted the sword. It was on fire! How could he ignore that? But, how to get it from Michael? He absolutely loved that sword. Already planned to put it in his fireplace. David personally felt like cooler things could be done with a  _ flaming sword _ !

David figured he could always wait until Michael wasn’t looking, and steal it, but there was no fun in that, and no guarantee he could actually get away with it. He could always ask for it, but there was more chance of Armageddon actually happening, than Michael actually giving it to him. Hmmmm. What to do?

“David! What are you thinking about?” Michael called, finally catching notice of him. Of shit. Think fast and lie!

“Just that it’s been good fun filming this with you. Gonna miss working on Good Omens with you” he replied, and Michael smiled. His hair was still blonde, and with the sword in his hand, he still looked like Aziraphale, aside from the fact that he had a completely different smile from Aziraphale. David sighed internally. Cover not blown. But he still had no idea how to get the sword from Michael. Jon laughed.

“Shame we never got to work together much, David” he said, and David laughed.

“Next time” he said. Okay, this works. Stall until he comes up with a plan, or something shows up on its own. Preferably the latter.

“Do you know what kind of food they have over there?” Michael asked, and David shrugged. He hadn’t really checked the food yet. 

“Not sure. I haven’t seen the food just yet” David answered, and Michael nodded.

“I think they have some good stuff over there” Jon said, and Michael nodded again. 

“I think I’m going to go get some food. Do you want anything, David?” Michael asked, and David shook his head. 

“Nah. Do you need someone to watch your sword, Oh Angel of the Eastern Gate?” he asked in a joking manner. Keep his suspicions low. That was a good idea.

“Yes. You wouldn’t mind, would you?” Michael asked, and David shook his head. He was one step closer to properly stealing the sword. Michael smiled and handed him the sword, being careful of the flames, despite the fact that it doesn’t burn. David grinned at the sword in his hand as Michael walked to the food. Okay, step one, acquire the sword, was complete. Now how did he accomplish step 2, get away with the sword? Ummmmm. He looked around at all the exit points. There were people around. No clear way to escape with the sword, and not be noticed. No way he could hide the sword. It was at least as long as his arm, and flaming, so that’s not happening. Maybe he could get someone to help him, but who? Usually he would enlist Michael, but that was counterproductive. Jon was an option, but maybe the angels stuck together, and he would rat on him. There was always Adria Adrojna. She was always down for a prank or two. But she was currently talking to Jon! Shit. 

“I’m back!” Michael announced, as he walked back to David. Dammit. And he just thought of asking the kids for help!

“Welcome back. Sword’s all safe and sound” he said, trying to sound innocent. Michael eyed him suspiciously.

“Wonderful. I’d have thought you’d have stolen it by now” he said, and David handed the sword back, trying to look as innocent as he sounded.

“Why would I do that. Stupid thing to do” he said, and Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I know how much you wanted the sword, especially since it has been on fire for a while now” Michael said, and David shrugged.

“Nah” he said, and Michael leaned in close. David started to get a little scared. Michael can get very feral at times.

“Yeah, don’t try it, David. If my sword disappears, I know who’ll have taken it. The flaming sword comes home with me” he said, voice almost threatening. David leaned away, feeling threatened.

“‘Kay” he said, and Michael smiled in that freaky way he did, when he was satisfied with the answer someone gave him. He leaned back, and continued his conversation with Jon, now joined by Adria. Fuck! Looks like David lost this time. He’s going to have to try harder next time. Granted, Michael lived in Wales, and he didn’t. That was a problem to be planned against later on. Seeing as his plan had been foiled this time around, might as well enjoy the wrap party with the friends he had made making the show, and worry about the sword later.

Bonus:

“Okay, so who gets first billing this time?” Michael asked David, as the party slowed down a bit.

“Well, seeing as you’re going to have top billing on Good Omens, this is my turn” David said. Michael shook his head.

“It’s not about turns” he said. David scoffed at him.

“Yes it is!”

“No it isn’t!” Michael said, still shaking his head.

“Then what is it about?” David asked, and Michael smiled.

“It’s about alphabetical order” he said, and it was David’s turn to shake his head.

“No it’s not!” David argued, and Michael nodded, smirking.

“Sheen comes before Tennant” he said. David smirked back at him.

“Yeah, but David comes before Michael. So we’re tied!” David said, and Michael shrugged.

“You plan on trying to steal my sword again, don’t you?” Michael asked, and David nodded.

“Yup” he said, and Michael smiled.

“How about a deal? Whoever comes out on top after each of your attempts gets top billing?” Michael offered, and David thought for a moment.

“Done” he said, offering Michael his hand, that was promptly shaken. Michael began smirking in a very sneaky way, and David got nervous.

“What?” he asked, and Michael grinned dangerously.

“You know what that means?” he asked, and David’s heart stopped.

“No!” he said, but it was too late.


End file.
